Una pelea mas contigo!
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: Les dejo esta historia sobre una discusion mas... como no. En navidad! Nos leemos al final


Sin preambulos les dejo esto que cree con ganas de saber que piensan de mi idea jeje!!

¿Que es una cena familiar de diciembre si akane y yo no peleamos? Nada verdad? Y con familiar me refiero a las mujeres tendo, soun, mis papas y por supuesto shampoo, ukyo, ryoga, mousse, la abuela, e incluso el doctor tofu -¡Eres un estúpido ignorante!- gritó ella… como siempre. llevábamos cerca de 20 minutos insultandonos, cada quien desde el otro lado de la mesa; kasumi nos ofreció ponche mientras seguíamos discutiendo sin dejar de comer

-¡¡Marimacho!!- ataque con lo de siempre sin saber qué más decir; ella iba ganando. Aunque no recuerdo porque discutimos esta vez

-Ni siquiera kuno piensa que soy una marimacho- dijo ella sonriendo de lado mientras metia una bolita de arroz a su boca

-!Jajajaja! ¿Kuno? Enserio no tienes nada mejor que eso?- y lo sabía su opción real no fue kuno eso solo fue una distracción

-Bueno siempre estará ahí shinnosuke- vi su mirada volverse retadora y su ceja arquearse con burla

Ese bastardo que estuvo a punto de robarme lo que por ley me pertenece; de solo pensarlo algo hervía dentro de mí -NI.LO.MENCIONES.- agache la mirada y le dije arrastrando de más las palabras

-Bueno al menos el no es cobarde- dijo ella como no queriendo con los palillos chinoa llevando un bocado a sus labios

-¡¡¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde!!!- grite y levante mi vista a ella rabioso, iracundo y tan posesivo que se que todos a nuestro alrededor sintieron escalofríos, ¡quien era ella para decir que el era mejor yo! ¡Yo que he dado mi vida por mantener la suya! Cuando ese imbecil lo unico que hizo fue estar muriendo para que ella siquiera se fijara en el

Ella puso sus manos golpeando la mesa levantándose; gesto que imite al momento- ¿Así? ¿Que raro? Porque si mal no recuerdo ¡¡tu fuiste el estupido que no pudo cancelar por si mismo nuestra propia boda!! y ¡rechazarme!- ella gritaba aún con más coraje del que no pensé realmente que existiera, dado que nunca hablamos de nuestra fallida boda

-¡Yo no iba a cancelar!- susurre para ambos por encima de la mesa

-¡Claro que no! no lo harías hasta para eso eres cobarde- una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla, misma que ella borró como si le diera vergüenza ser débil - ¡¡Al menos shinnosuke hubiera cancelado antes de que me pusiera el vestido!!- gritó una vez mas retirándose del salón dejando a todos los presentes callados

En dos zancadas estuve tras de ella -¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO MENCIONES A ESE BASTARDO!!!- tome sus brazos mientras la giraba -¡¡SOLO SOMOS TU Y YO EN ESTO AKANE!!

-Pues si es entre lo dos- miro directo a mis ojos sin temor -pues rectifico; al menos yo no soy una cobarde- me miro directo a los ojos intimidandome solo como ella sabe hacer, ella sabe que es la única que logra hacerme temblar de tantas maneras y si no lo sabe... Debería saberlo

Y sin pensar bien solté aquello que había guardado con hierro en un rincon de mi corazon -¡Yo me quería casar!- escuche a shampoo y ukyo sorprenderse y a unos cuantos más pero no les preste atención, porque ella me seguía viendo, no iba a alejar mi vista ahora que lo había dicho

-¿Así? ¿Con quien? Con tantas prometidas ¡Es dificil saberlo! ¡¡Grandisimo imbecil!!- grito ella aun mas enojada liberando todas sus emociones y soltandose de mi agarre y ¡Plaff! Sin previo aviso; Me abofeteó -¡Estúpido!- me repitió, mientras me volvía a abofetear, en automático subí mi mano a mi mejilla roja, no es que doliera pero esto es diferente al mazo, una bofetada de su pequeña mano implicaba más dolor y no precisamente corporal si no sentimental

baje la mano de mi mejilla roja para gritarle de vuelta -SOLO TENGO UNA BOBA PROMETIDA- esto se estaba saliendo de todo

Ella volteo a la mesa donde aún se encontraban nuestros invitados incomodos con nuestra pelea -¡¡Yo justo ahora veo tres!!- sus mejillas rojas de ira me encantaban aún así.

-Ninguna de ellas es una boba como tu- suspire incredulo de haber dicho eso -Tu sabes que siempre solo he reconocido una- se que su color rojo se mantuvo pero ahora era un sonrojo… escuche murmullos de ukyo diciendo que no tenía que contestarle

-Responde… saotome- dijo demasiado alto para ser un murmullo

-¿Quieres respuestas? Que bueno yo tambien quiero preguntarte unas cuantas cosas así que tu respondeme a mi- no se porque aun no habíamos parado esta absurda discusión. Ella siempre es la primera en ser más inteligente y irse pero aun esta aqui queriendo que yo responda sus dudas -dices que no eres cobarde entonces respondeme tu-

Su naricilla soltó un bufido retador

-¿En casa de quien vivo?- tomé su brazo para evitar que huyera

-En la de mis padres- chasqueo la lengua y miró para otro lado

-¿Con quién voy todos los días a clases?-

\- Si no te despertara ni siquiera irías- se cruzó de brazos aun manteniendo la mirada a otro lado, evadiendo como siempre

-¿Me evades? Ok seamos más claros... ¿Por quien siempre corro hacia cualquier peligro sin importar que sea?-

-Por cualquiera de nosotras- dijo ella como sin nada, me miró directo a los ojos, retandome

-No te mientas akane; es cierto que yo iría a cualquier lado para defender a cualquiera de ellas- señale a shampoo y a ukyo -pero sabes que tambien lo haria por tus hermanas e incluso por la loca de kodachi- ella masculló entre dientes las palabra "don juan" -sabes muy bien que no es por eso- no solte sus hombros de mis manos por temor a que huyera de mi

-¿Es por tu honor? ¿Por no dejar nunca a ninguna damisela en peligro?- ella sonrió para si misma… suspiro profundo antes de continuar - o es porque yo se que no eres el tipo de hombre que abandona a una mujer cuando lo necesita- suspiro quedito avergonzada de hablar de mi

Sonreí un poco -No me des tanto crédito boba- suspiré yo, di un paso frente a ella; ella lo retrocede -Si siempre defiendo a quien sea de lo que sea, es porque se que me odiarías si no fuera a rescatar a quien sea; aunque fuese tu enemiga-

-No es así- mordió su labio dulcemente -yo lo único que odiaría es perderlos- pareció apenada por lo que aún no salía de su mente -odiaría perderte- dijo casi en un susurro, se que todos a mi alrededor lograron escuchar como mi corazon vibro por algo tan sencillo, se también que mis labios formaron casi una sonrisa imperceptible

Sonreí un poco más marcado - sigues sin entender; si yo arriesgo la vida por quien sea que sea al menos un poco importante para ti, es porque tal vez inconscientemente necesito que sepas que nadie nunca podrá dañarte ni a ti ni a nadie que tu aprecies- golpee mi pecho - nunca nadie llegará a ti, no mientras yo exista y aunque dejara de existir aun desde el otro mundo te protegeré-

Lágrimas tan puras como ella misma cayeron de sus ojos bonitos, esto es lo que ella siempre quiso saber, hoy no dejaré ir este valor -si tu; si tu…- tartamudeo por tantas lágrimas contenidas - si tu no existes… yo… yo… TAMPOCO QUIERO EST- tape sus labiecitos dulces con mis dedos

-Jamá lo digas- no miramos el uno al otro, ambos dejamos ir un suspiro contenido. Aunque hasta este momento nos sentíamos solos, escuché los sollozos ligeros y contenidos de ukyo, no quería dañarla a nadie a decir verdad pero hay cosas que uno no decide

-Solo hay una última pregunta… ¿para quien es para quien yo deseo con todas mis fuerzas ser un hombre completo y no uno maldito? ¿Por que boba chica es por la que yo sin dudar daria mi vida? ¿por quien definitivamente yo el gran ranma saotome volveria a ponerse ese esmoquin que solo se ve bien junto a tu vestido?- mi voz tan cerca de ella, mis manos en sus hombros y mi respiración casi mezclada con la suya no la dejaron resistir y soltó el llanto que llevaba guardando, era entre llanto y risa de felicidad y era lo mas hermoso que yo habia escuchado jamas

-Esa es más de una pregunta - sonreimos juntos, e incomodos por el público que justo ahora ya no estaban en los alrededores -Yo tambien te amo ranma- gimoteo, ambos sabíamos que eso era lo mejor que yo podía dar como una declaración, mi alma desnuda para ella solamente, que ella supiera que era por ella por quien yo daría mi vida y mi alma entera, que solo ella era quien podía complementarme

-Te pertenezco- susurre recargando mi frente en la suya, ella volvió a hacer eso de reir y llorar mientras repetía una y otra vez -me perteneces- ella lo repetia como un mantra que no queria olvidar y asi es yo le pertenezco

-Nos pertenecemos- susurro ella mientras acomodaba su cabeza en mi pecho para poder abrazarnos y que nuestros brazos rodeandonos dijeran todo lo demas...

Muchas gracias por leer!! Es un placer escribir y saber que hay gente que lee con placer, espero sus reviews de si les gusto


End file.
